poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown
Pooh's Adventures of It' the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown was Topbond101's first Pooh's Adventures crossover and marked as one of the last two films to end season 1 of the "Pooh's Adventures" series. It was also the first ever Winnie the Pooh/Peanuts film. It appeared on YouTube sometime in late 2008. A remake version made by Daniel Esposito will appear on Pandora.TV as part of the quadruple feature with Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins, Pooh's Adventures of Mad Monster Party (co-directed by TheAngryPepe), and Winnie the Pooh Meets Coraline (co-directed by LegoKyle14) in the near future. Plot Original version The story opens with Linus and Lucy going out into a nearby pumpkin patch to find a pumpkin to use as a jack-o'-lantern. After rejecting a couple of smaller choices by Linus, Lucy points to the biggest pumpkin in the bunch, which Linus clumsily rolls back home. When Linus and Lucy finally get home, Lucy takes a big knife and slices into the pumpkin to gut it, at which point, a horrified Linus says, "Ohhhh! You didn't tell me you were going to kill it!", and starts wailing. The side story involves Piglet who attempts to face his Halloween fears in order to be able to celebrate Halloween with Tigger, Eeyore, Gopher, and, of course, his best friend Pooh Bear. With autumn already in full swing, Charlie Brown is busy, raking leaves with Snoopy's help. Linus sees the pile and jumps right in the middle of it, completely forgetting that he was holding a wet lollipop {called a "sucker" in this special} in his possession. Linus tells Charlie Brown and Snoopy to "never jump into a pile of leaves with a wet sucker". Charlie Brown and Snoopy are angry at Linus for destroying the leaves, which Charlie Brown was raking. Lucy then comes by with a football for Charlie Brown to kick, but Charlie Brown refuses. Charlie Brown tells Lucy that she just wants him to kick the football, slide on his back and kill himself. Lucy tells Charlie Brown that this time, Charlie Brown is going to trust Lucy. She shows Charlie Brown a contract, which she says that she promises not to pull the football away, but when Charlie Brown is about to kick the football, Lucy does pull it war {breaking the promise, that she made to Charlie Brown that she will not pull the football away}, which sends Charlie Brown landing flat on his back, like always {"Peculiar thing about this document, it was never notarized"}. Meanwhile, as Halloween evening approaches, Winnie the Pooh, dressed like a bumble-bee, is practicing trick-or-treating before his friends get here. Just as he empties his honey pot, he is bounced by Tigger dressed as a skeleton; then Eeyore {a mummy} and Gopher show up as they prepare for what they hope will be the best Halloween night ever. Later on, Linus writes a letter to The Great Pumpkin, to Charlie Brown's disbelief, Snoopy's laughter, Patty's assurance that the Great Pumpkin is a fake, and even to Lucy's violent threat to make Linus stop {"You better cut it out right now or I'll pound you!"}. Linus laments in the letter that "more people believe in Santa Claus than in Great Pumpkin, but let's face it; Santa Claus has had more publicity. But being number 2, perhaps you try harder". As Pooh & friends gather around, Gopher who is dressed up like Eeyore for Halloween thinks Eeyore knows what it he is but Eeyore thinks he is a yak, so an angry Gopher says he is going to win the best costume prize {even though there is none which Pooh points out to Gopher who falls into his hole}. After Linus mails his letter to the Great Pumpkin {using his blanket to open the mailbox right after Lucy tells Linus she is not going to help him}, Charlie Brown dances when he receives an invitation to go to Violet's Halloween party. His bubble is quickly burst by Lucy who mentions there were two lists, people to invite and people not to invite; Lucy is certain Charlie Brown's name was on the wrong list. Charlie Brown is disappointed. Linus passes by Charlie Brown, holding a sign, that says, "The Great Pumpkin," goes into the pumpkin patch, and starts waiting for the Great Pumpkin to arrive. Just as they are about ready to go trick-or-treating, Pooh realizes that his best friend Piglet is missing and hasn't shown up yet. So he, Tigger and Eeyore go off to his house to find out what's taking him so long. Halloween Night approaches, as the Peanuts gang gets their costumes ready. Sally is cutting a sheet's eyes open {making it look like a ghost costume}, but when she is done with it, she puts it up , and gets startled by it, thinking that is is really a ghost. Lucy dresses as a witch, while the other kids dress up as ghosts. Pig-Pen is recognized by his trademark cloud of dust. One of the kids asks Lucy where Charlie Brown is. "Here I am.", Charlie Brown says, and he has eyeholes cut all over his sheet, matter-of-factly stating that he had a little trouble with the scissors. Snoopy comes by, dressed as a World War 1 flying ace. Lucy says that "now, I've heard everything". She tells the kids that they will go trick-or-treating, and then a stop to Violet's Halloween party. The kids start cheering. Meanwhile at Piglet's house Piglet is telling himself that he is going to enjoy himself and not be afraid. That leads into Piglet's solo "I am not afraid". When Pooh, Tigger and Eeyore show up Piglet has not chosen his costume stating he didn't know what he wanted to be precisely. Before going trick-or-treating, however, the gang stops at the pumpkin patch to make fun of Linus' missing-out-on-all-the-fun-just-like-last-year {especially when Linus asks Lucy if they came to sing "pumpkin carols"}. But Linus is convinced that the Great Pumpkin will indeed come, because he thinks that the patch, that he is in is sincere enough, and even convinces Sally to stick around to wait with him. The rest of the gang go off, leaving Linus and Sally behind. Earlier, Sally was making a ghost costume after initially choosing to go trick-or-treating, but had a change of heart with Linus' story about the Great Pumpkin. During trick-or-treating, everyone else gets assorted candy, apples, gum, cookies, money, and popcorn balls. But at every house, Charlie Brown gets the same thing - a rock. After tricks-or-treats {and another quick stop at the pumpkin patch to rib Linus and Sally again}, the gang goes to Violet's Halloween party. Eventually, while Pooh & friends go off trick-or-treating, Piglet decides he is too afraid for Halloween {like every year} and he ca not do it, so Pooh decides nobody needs Halloween if there is no Piglet so they decide to cancel. During the whole movie, Rabbit is busy caring for, guarding, and even talking to his prize pumpkins {all of whose names start with the letter "P"} and Gopher tries dressing up as Eeyore, Rabbit, Pooh and Piglet yet no one knew who he was. Tigger, who is a bit angry at Piglet because he wants Halloween, goes into his solo "I want to scare myself". At this point on, both groups begin to collide. While the Peanuts gang are partying, Snoopy {wearing his World War 1 flying ace gear} climbs aboard his Sopwith Camel {in eality, his doghouse} to battle the Red Baron. Pooh decides to gather Eeyore and Tigger so they can spend Halloween over at Piglet's house just to keep him company. But Piglet, who has been boarding the doors and windows mistakes them for ghosts {they dress up in their ghost costumes}, runs through a wall, and into the woods. Pooh & friends proceed to find Piglet while being spooked out by shadows and strange noises. After being shot down {losing the battle}, Snoopy makes his way across the countryside before breifly crashing the Halloween party. He then makes his way to the pumpkin patch, where Linus and Sally are still waiting for the Great Pumpkin to arrive. Linus hears Snoopy's rustling, and believes that it is really the Great Pumpkin, and when Snoopy {still hidden in the shadows} rises above the pumpkins, Linus promptly faints. But Sally sees that is it only Snoopy. Meanwhile, amidst the running and screaming, Pooh's costume is caught in some branches and Tigger and Eeyore try to pull him out. Piglet mistakes this as the ghosts trying to kidnap Pooh, so he gets into his Halloween invention to scare them. But a miscalculation trips the robot and they all roll over into the pumpkin patch where they think Piglet scared the ghosts away. Suddenly, a giant pumpkin monster rises from the patch and once again Linus thinks the Great Pumpkin arrived. But it is really Gopher who everyone thinks made a great costume and he finally gets what he wants. After seeing what had just transpired, Sally becomes outraged over missing tricks-or-treats and the Halloween party, and threatens to "sue" Linus. Sally storms out of the pumpkin patch with Pooh & friends and the other kids {with their costumes off, and in regular clothing}, leaving Linus by himself. Linus asks the kids if they are going to wait to greet the Great Pumpkin. He tells them that it won't be long now. He tells them that if the Great Pumpkin comes, he'll still put in a good word for them. He then realizes that he accidently said, "If". He tells them that he meant, "When he comes.: He says that he is doomed. He says that one little slip like that can cause "The Great Pumpkin to Pass You by". The camera zooms out, showing the whole pumpkin patch. Linus then cries, "Oh Great Pumpkin, where are you?!". With the rest of the night still young, Piglet has finally faced his fears and all are happy. Everyone {including Rabbit & Gopher}, goes off trick-or-treating for the last few hours as they make the best of it. When 4:00 AM rolls around on November 1st, Lucy gets out to check on Linus. Seeing that Linus' bed is empty, she goes out to the pumpkin patch, only to find Linus, lying on the ground, shivering, covered in his blanket. Showing how much she cares for Linus {despite thinking that the Great Pumpkin is nonsense} Lucy walks him home to his room, taking his shoes off, and Linus passes out in his own bed, as Lucy puts the overs on him before storming out of his room. Later on, that day, Charlie Brown and Linus are at the rock wall, talking about last night's events. When Charlie Brown tries to console Linus saying, "I've done a lot of stupid thinks in my life, too.", Linus blows a fuse and angrily vows to Charlie Brown that the Great Pumpkin will come next year, and his ranting continues, as the credits roll. Trivia *Topbond101's original version was an NTSC film with NTSC bits from Boo to You, Too! Winnie the Pooh. However, Daniel Esposito's upcoming remake version will also be an NTSC film with NTSC bits from the Winnie the Pooh films. *Topbond101's original version was entirely combined with Boo to You, Too! Winnie the Pooh and It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown altogether (similar to the original version of Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin, which originally combined most of the footage from Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin and Aladdin altogether). However, Daniel Esposito's upcoming remake version will be different showing Pooh and his friends first meeting Charlie Brown and his friends at the beginning as well as Pooh and his friends telling Linus that The Great Pumpkin is just a figment of his imagination. *Both Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree and It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown were released in 1966. *The Peanuts theme music Linus & Lucy (composed by the late Vince Guaraldi), You and I (which was featured in the end credits for Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins), Shaggy, Where Are You (from the 2002 live-action Scooby-Doo film), I'm in Love with a Monster from Hotel Transylvania 2, and the end credits music from Coraline (composed by Bruno Coulais) will be the end credits music for the quadruple feature with the remake version of this film, Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins, Pooh's Adventures of Mad Monster Party, and Winnie the Pooh Meets Coraline. Links * Category:Halloween Movies Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Winnie the Pooh/Peanuts films Category:Remakes Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Short Films